


Lienzo en blanco

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Sai y Lee son llamados en una misión especial. Ayudar al hijo del señor feudal a recuperar la inspiración en el dibujo.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Sai
Kudos: 1





	Lienzo en blanco

Respiró hondo antes de pronunciar el número que correspondía a la lagartija que llevaba a cabo. Hace como una hora que contaba en voz alta mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban con fuerza el lugar que destinaba para entrenar.

Estaba algo exhausto después de las 4500 lagartijas que destinó para ese preciso día. Eran pocas en comparación con las que hacía de niño, pero hace tiempo que Gai sensei ya no tenía la vitalidad de antes como para seguirle el ritmo sin cansarse demasiado rápido.

—¡Cuatro mil quinientos uno!

Dijo mientras tomaba un breve descanso para un limpiar el sudor que le recorría la frente. Quizás detendría todo cuando al fin sintiera que sus músculos se tensaban, o simplemente para beber un poco de agua para evitar deshidratarse. Podía ser perseverante en todo lo que se propusiera, pero siempre cuidaba su salud recelosamente.

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos mientras al fin terminaba. Se levantó de un solo salto y buscó con la mirada quien podria estar buscandolo; si es que era el caso.

De entre los árboles se asomó la cabellera castaña de su compañero de equipo. Neji y Ten Ten se acercaban sin prisas. Siendo propio de sí ser eufórico corrió hacia donde se hallaban para abrazarlos como siempre lo hacía cuando los extrañaba.

—Neji, Ten Ten!   
Ambos chicos hicieron caras de fastidio mientras toleraban la típica actitud jocosa de Lee. Quien los apretujaba aún con las ropas sudorosas.

—Ya basta—. musito Neji mientras lo apartaba. Los miró hastiado y luego habló sin muchos miramientos. 

—Lady Tsunade te busca. Debes ir rápido.   
Neji hizo una leve mueca antes de cruzarse de brazos. Ten Ten por su parte era menos arisca y solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ve con cuidado Lee.   
Y si bien lo había escuchado. Lee ya estaba bastante alejado de ambos, totalmente animado por al fin salir en una misión. Si, aunque de igual forma se extrañaba al no ser enviado con su típico equipo.

Corrió tan rápido que, incluso salto varios techos haciendo acrobacias cuando existían desniveles en los techos de las casas. Y rápidamente ubicó la estancia del actual Hokage.

Entró desprisa, casi tropezando. Pero llegando con cierta gracia y respeto. Saludó a los que se hallaban dentro con un breve. "Estoy listo para la acción". 

Y puso total atención a las órdenes. Mirando a su compañero, ahora mismo comenzaba a planear las diferentes maneras en que podría sacar un gran dúo de combate con las grandes habilidades en ninjutsu que poseía Sai.

—Hola Sai.  
Esbozo una amplia sonrisa al ver su cara serena. Un poco arisca y sin vida a lo que estaba normalmente acostumbrado. 

Ágiles y precisos movimientos de mano diestra sobre el lienzo, el pincel plasma los deseos del autor, añorando ser imbuídos en sentimientos. El estruendo de la cascada es ensordecedor, acompañado del cantar de azulejos, que danzan sobre las lágrimas del risco.

— Conque de nuevo aquí, eh, Sai — la solemne voz se coló por los oídos de Sai, quien permaneció impasible ante las palabras.

El lienzo reflejaba los sentimientos de Sai, un rostro sonriente y cabellera plateada. El pálido joven contempló el marco frente a él y sintió su corazón encandilado. Cuidadosamente plegó una albina sábana de algodón sobre la pintura y, la apoyó entre su brazo diestro y sus costillas.

— Kakashi, no esperaba verle por aquí — contestó fríamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

— El Hokage requiere de tu presencia. Hace mucho que llevas aquí ausentado, me empezaba a preocupar — musitó en tono paternal el enmascarado, achicando los ojos y mostrando sentimientos honestos.

Sai pasó por su lado sin responder, sabía muy bien que su silencio expresaría más que las palabras y, Kakashi era una de las pocas personas en comprender a Sai.

Tras la reunión con Tsunade, el pálido y delgado chico acudió al puesto de reunión acordado, su expresión era férrea y predecía una misión agobiante junto a su compañero.

(¿Por qué él? Podrían haber asignado a Shikamaru, él si sabe mantener el silencio y no estropear la misión) decía la voz de su consciencia mientras esperaba a Rock Lee, con sus brazos cruzados.

— Oh. Allí está — la chillona y cargada de entusiasmo voz de Lee se dejaba oír por toda la extensión de las grandes puertas de Konoha—. Hola, Lee — sonrió, nuevamente de forma deshonesta—. He preparado varios lienzos y pinceles. Puede que hasta tú aprendas a hacer trazos con un pincel — lo consiguiente fue una inesperada sonrisa, fidedigna y empática.

Siguió sonriendo alegremente. Su emoción era auténtica y esperaba escuchar todos los detalles para prepararse físicamente sí así era necesario. Escuchó primero el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza. Dándole poca importancia a su inexperiencia en pintura o dibujo. Solo queria ayudar como pudiera, usando sus puños para defender a cualquier amigo cercano. Porque al final eso era lo que Sai era. Bueno, el consideraba amigo a todos los que residieran en Konoha.

—Oh, no. Yo no sé nada de pintura Sai. Pero te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario—. Replicó cortésmente. Era educado y siempre procuraba contestar para no dejar a nadie ignorado. Aunque a veces shino solía reusarse a una platica.

Tsunade los vio a ambos, suspirando primero por el cansancio que implicaba tanto papeleo. Y eso de las misiones, en realidad prefería dedicar al menos un rato a los juegos de azar o apuestas. Pero primero debía solucionar una solicitud un tanto peculiar.

Justo en la mañana había llegado un encargo de un señor Feudal. Su hijo, según había leído en la carta. Era alguien predilecto en el arte, alguien cuyos trabajos habían sido dicha para la villa. Pero, después de un pequeño robo que sufrió cuando viajó a otra nación. Había experimentado una repentina ausencia de inspiración.

—Bueno. Los mandé a traer a ustedes dos para una misión. Como ya han de suponer—. Recargó una mano sobre el menton examinando varios archivos. Primero el equipo que correspondía a Lee y el otro al 7. Dónde Sai había sido asignado temporalmente.

—No es una tarea difícil. No tiene riesgos. Además de que varios shinobis estan fuera de la aldea con misiones más importantes. Esta—. presionó con el índice la mesa dónde estaban la solicitud.

—Pide en específico a un experto en arte y otro en Taijutsu. Tengo desconocido para qué. Pero por lo que es de mi conocimiento. Sai—. Dirigió la mirada al ya mencionado y continuo.

—Tú eres el más adecuado por tus habilidades en pintura. Mientras que Lee siempre ha sido reconocido como el mejor en Taijutsu—. omitió mencionar que Gai estaba fuera buscando el rastro de unos espías que justo tenían conocimiento de secretos importantes sobre la aldea.

—Así qué. Partan hoy mismo a la aldea oculta entre la cascada. Cuando regresen espero un informe detallando los aspectos más vitales. Ya, pueden irse—. Al terminar apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa para descansar; en realidad tenían una cuantas botellas de sake ocultas debajo.


End file.
